


Hide and Seek

by Elybell



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hide and Seek, everything is warm and okay, just them being adorable, scylla is not so sassy when her gf is being brave and handsome, we all need these moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell
Summary: The sisterhood is strong. The Unit is amazing. Scylla is everybody's friend. Raelle is soft for Scylla and Scylla is soft for Raelle. Tally is the precious sunny bean we all love and Abigail is being Abigail: she's tall and she wants to win everything.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> SO, here I am making my debut here on AO3 with my first attempt to write something in english, please be nice.  
> This is basically a perfect story to read while you're bored and you want a simple raylla fluff + bellweather unity stuff. Everything's fine. Everyone's happy. We all need something simple to warm our hearts, especially in moments like these. Leave a comment if you like! (ALSO, I might add a chapter about...the evening. But only if my writing is good and anyone wants it.)

“Raelle wait.”  
A hand tightens on Raelle’s wrist, holding her in place. The girl turns her head, slightly frowning, while small wrinkles appear on her forehead. “What?”  
Scylla meets her gaze, opening her mouth to continue talking, but she doesn’t know what to say, how to begin.  
”Are you sure?” It’s the only whisper that manages to come out of her parted lips.  
Raelle seems to get impatient, but she can hide it well.  
”Scylla, we’ve talked about it and thought about it enough. We’ve been stuck here for too long, and someone has to make something.”

“Yes, but why does it have to be you?”  
Raelle shrugs, shaking her head: this time she doesn’t know what to say. “Someone has to do it.”

Scylla looks down on the dust-covered jacket that the girl is wearing, resting her eyes on the red flower that hangs on her chest, above the heart, the priority of their mission: the only object that can save them all. “I know you don’t want me to go because you're the only one knowing what’s waiting for us out there, but...” she begs. “Please.” A pause follows her words, and eventually breathes out, quietly. “Be careful.”

Raelle flaunts a smile halfway between the brazen and the reassuring. 

“I am always careful.”  
With that, she turns her hand still trapped, and intertwine her fingers with Scylla’s, then brings them closer to her mouth and gently kisses her knuckles. 

“I’m going.” She hesitates for a moment, peeking from behind the cover. “And if all goes well, tonight’s dinner is on Bellweather.”  
She smiles boldly before taking a deep breath, leaving the grip on her girlfriend’s hand and go out into the open, beyond the corner behind which they were hiding.

At first there is only silence. Then, like a thunder that suddenly rips the sky, there are screams, and the sound of footsteps running on the ground. Scylla is tempted to go out, somehow act as a bait, but she knows that this would completely ruin their plan.

No one would attack like Raelle is doing right now, and thet’s why the plan is brilliant.  
The sound of boots on the ground continues, but it is moving away, and Scylla holds her breath, feeling the shadow of a smile pursing her lips: Raelle is succeeding.  
Without warning, the voice of Abigail spreads in the air, loud and clear, which makes everything in the surroundings tremble: it is the unmistakable sound of a Seed, she is using his voice to attack. 

“RAELLE STOP!”

Only one breath passes from that earthquake, and the light returns to illuminate the space, giving shape to rocks, overturned cars, abandoned buildings.  
Scylla looks around, leaning with her back against the wall, right next to the corner that covers her position. Is it over? Could it have been that simple?  
She almost gets a shock when a slender figure faces her field of view, smiling and definitely excited. Tally. 

“We did it! Raelle was great!” As soon as she’s finished talking she disappears again, gloating beyond the wall.  
Scylla releases her breath subconsciously trapped in her lungs, and smiling, laughing, leaves her post, following the other girl in a race.

Some cadets are sitting on the floor, all sweaty, some even aching. They’ve printed a defeated expression on their faces. They talk to each other massaging their necks, wiping sweat from their foreheads. Abigail must have exaggerated.  
And there she was, Abigail Bellweather, kneeling, as she strikes the ground with a fist. 

“Damn it, it was perfect, perfect!” And right next to her, Raelle laughs, in full glory, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Abs.”

“Raelle!” Tally screams.  
The blonde turns abruptly, smiling at the two tornadoes that are Tally and Scylla, while they literally jump on her, ending up falling.

“Oh. My. Goddess! You were great, I didn’t really know what to do! I was surrounded, with no escape, and Abigail certainly didn’t expect such a face-off, WOW, you were...incredible!” Tally overwhelms her with her speech, holding her face between her hands and moving it back and forth in a fit of enthusiasm. Raelle laughs, powerless in front of so much heat, but definitely pleased with herself and to be at the center of all those compliments. Scylla lets Tally enjoy the moment, and the smile that rises spontaneously in her warms her heart: that’s the love of the Unit, the sisterhood that Raelle speaks so much about, so strong that she can almost touch it, tangible. And, somehow, she’s doing it, as one arm surrounds Tally Craven’s shoulders and helps Raelle stand up with the other.  
The third part of that bond is immediately felt, stepping on their feet behind them. 

“Don’t laugh at my defeat!”

“Abigail, resign yourself. We proved to be able to 'free everyone' against you. That was the bet, right? Hide and seek, and the only way to win is to free everyone. You dictated the rules. And we won.” Tally points a finger at Abigail’s chest, uttering these solemn words, like she was telling an oath. Then she whispers, happily. “That means...”

“You pay for dinner.” Raelle winks, raising and lowering her eyebrows eloquently, then she looks at Scylla, who cannot stop watching the scene that is taking place between the three of them, but as soon as she feels Raelle’s eyes on her, focuses the healer, giving her a knowing smile. 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much now, Collar” she says.  
Raelle takes on an astonished expression, bringing one hand up to her chest. “Me? When did I ever do it?”

They look at each other for a moment, immersed in a challenge about who will first look away, while they smile until they hurt the muscles of their whole face, completely forgetting that they are in the middle of an exercise field full of people.  
There is no winner at the end. Raelle bites her lips, bringing Scylla’s hips with her hands, drawing her to herself and brushing her lips with her own. “I told you it was a good plan.” Then adds, “and you, Scylla Ramshorn, do you remember what our bet was?”  
Scylla laughs in the arms of the blonde, dangling her head back, earning a few seconds for a worthy response. 

When she returns to have Raelle’s eyes immersed in her own, she raises an eyebrow, lowering her voice to what could be called a breath. 

“You’ll have to remind me when we’re alone.”  
The smile on Raelle’s face keeps widening, but before she can say anything, Abigail’s arms surround her neck and squeeze her away from the brunette. 

“... AND YOU TWO, STOP BEING ADORABLE AND HELP US CLEAN UP, otherwise you can say goodbye to your romantic evening and hello to Anacostia and her night training."  
The two girls laugh at Abigail’s obvious frustration, opting to listen to her words; a training session is definitely not their plan for the evening.


End file.
